vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi (One Punch Man)
|-|Base= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= Summary "Monster King" Orochi is an extremely powerful Mysterious Being and one of the lead members of the Monster Association. Formerly a human, he was a fighting genius who turned his back on humanity and was transformed into a monster by Gyoro Gyoro. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, possibly High 6-C Name: Monster King Orochi Origin: One-Punch Man Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Mysterious Being Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation (He can generate Monster Cells, which can transform humans into Mysterious Beings), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Body Control, Breath Attack, Elasticity, Large Size (Up to Type 2), Shapeshifting, Technique Mimicry (He can perfectly replicate martial art styles and techniques after seeing them only once), Attack Reflection and Non-Physical Interaction via Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (This technique allows users to deflect even electricity), Longevity (Those who have eaten a Monster Cell have increased lifespans) Attack Potency: Island level, possibly Large Island level (Stated by Murata To be comparable to Golden Sperm) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly Sub-Relativistic (Easily superior to the likes of Garou. Comparable to Golden Sperm and Tornado. Caught Awakened Cockroach before he could react). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class, possibly Large Island Class Durability: Island level, possibly Large Island level Stamina: Unknown Range: Tens of meters, Kilometers with energy attacks Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: As a human, Orochi was a fighting genius and he remains a martial arts prodigy capable of easily defeating masters of martial arts and replicating their techniques and styles after only seeing them once. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Genius Combatant: Similar to Garou, Orochi could instantly learn any move used by his opponents. With just one look, Orochi mastered Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist to the same level as Garou. *'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist '(流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): A martial art Orochi copied from Garou. He uses Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist with his horns and his multiple dragons tendrils as arms against Garou. He is seen using this fighting style against Saitama. *'Metamorphosis:' Orochi's body is made up of writhing, monstrous dragons, which he coils together into various forms, shapeshifting and changing his structure as needed, taking on multiple forms for different situations. To use the full extent of his abilities and fight at his best, Orochi transforms into a more humanoid form, still made up of the same snapping dragons, wound together like muscle fibers. Thanks to his unique physiology, Orochi can stretch his body to lash out with draconic tendrils, change in size, generate Monster Cells, and breathe fire or release blasts of energy. *'Elasticity:' Orochi could stretch and deform his physical shape like taffy whether in his concealed or natural forms. Orochi was able to stretch his arms a good distance away, only to also snap it back like a rubber band afterwards. *'Shapeshifting:' On top of transforming his limbs into dragon like worms, he could make his coils sheathe and project tooth like protrusions to act as his fingernails. Indicating that he had some form of transformation capacity beyond just mode shifting. He had gotten larger from his initial monster form back when he first became a monster, suggesting some control over his size. *'Tendril Generation:' Orochi's body could unravel into a nest of dragon-headed tendrils with their own faces, claws and fangs which they used to bite and scratch. After assimilating an enemy's fighting style, he could also use their skills and tendrils in conjunction with his multitudinous serpentine limbs. *'Horn Manipulation:' Orochi could extend his horns over long distances. He destroyed Metal Knight's drone with a strike from his horn. They are incredibly heavy yet able to change and alternate their trajectory while maintaining, and possibly gaining, momentum the further along they travel Others Notable Victories: Superman (DC Extended Universe) Superman's Profile (Speed was equalized and this was Pre-Resurrection Superman) Notable Losses: Tornado of Terror (One-Punch Man) Tornado's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Biology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Dragons Category:Elasticity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Geniuses Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Tier 6